My History of Ninjago
A REMINDER: THIS IS NON-CANON IT IS A FANON WIKI (though it does use some things from actual Ninjago like realms, Oni, dragons, ninja, ect.) Long before time existed, there was a place known as the Ethereal Divide. Then, out of nowhere, time came into existence and with it, the first being was born: the Firstbourne Dragon. Firstbourne used her element of Creation to create the Realm of Oni and Dragons. Then Firstbourne gave birth to the first generation of dragons of the Realm of Oni and Dragons. From the shadows of the realm, evil manifested itself: the first 3 Oni, the Oni Warlords. The Oni Warlord of Hatred, the Oni Warlord of Deception and the Oni Warlord of Vengeance. Each Oni wore their respective mask. The Oni Warlord of Hatred was the leader and the Oni Warlord of Deception was second-in-command. The Oni Warlord of Vengeance was third-in-command. From the shadows, more and more Oni manifested themselves till there were as many Oni as there were dragons. The Oni Warlords wanted to rule the realm, so they sent the Oni to attack Firstbourne in her nest. Firstbourne's nest also had an Earth Dragon, an Ice Dragon, a Lightning Dragon, and a Fire Dragon. This attack begun the Eternal War. The Oni fled as soon as Firstbourne woke. The war went on for many millenia till Firstbourne decided to create people to help her win the war. The people were quickly hunted by the Oni till only a small group of people was left: what would become the Dragon Hunters. The Dragon Hunters, back then, didn't want to take part in any conflict, and hid from the Oni. At some time, the Firstbourne Dragon used her power of Creation to create more realms. She created the Departed Realm first as a place for all dead souls to reside. Then, she created Chima out of boredom. However, she realized that she didn't have any way to travel between the realms (other than killing herself to trap herself in the Departed Realm). She made the Realm of Oni and Dragons sister realms with Chima, but didn't give the Departed Realm a sister realm. She did this because she knew no one would ever try to destroy the realm of Chima and didn't even think it was possible, so her realm would be safe forever. The Oni Warlords were jealous and wanted control over all the realms, but couldn't travel between the realms. They still wanted power, though, so they mastered the element of Creation. Using the element of Creation, they created many new realms. They created the Realm of Madness, the Underworld, Djiinjago, the Cursed Realm, the Realm of Oni, and the Realm of Shadows. The Oni Warlords made Djiinjago and the Cursed Realm, the Realm of Oni and the Realm of Shadows, and the Underworld and the Realm of Madness all sister realms and created a secret gateway to and from the Realm of Oni. Then, an Oni and a dragon secretly found a way to marry and gave birth to the First Spinjitzu Master. The First Spinjitzu Master had the Oni's element of Destruction and the dragons' element of Creation, as well as all the other elements; he was the key to winning the Eternal War. The Eternal War intensified as the Oni and dragons fought over the First Spinjitzu Master. The First Spinjitzu Master didn't want to pick sides, but couldn't help himself from becoming great friends with Firstbourne. He never participated in the war, but Firstbourne and him became great friends. Together, they created the Dragon Armor. The First Spinjitzu Master rode Firstbourne and the two tried to bring peace. The dragons listened...but the Oni would not. The Oni, especially the Oni Warlords, developed a deep hatred for him. Lead by the Oni Warlords, most of the Oni hunted for the First Spinjitzu Master. Millenia ago, he left the Realm of Oni and Dragons on Firstbourne, who returned to her own realm because she would become ill if she left her realm for too long. He gave the Dragon Armor to Firstbourne as she left, who put it in her necks. The First Spinjitzu Master went to the Golden Peaks, which back then were located in the Ethereal Divide. He quickly forged the Golden Weapons, but before he could create Ninjago, the Oni had arrived. The First Spinjitzu Master killed the Oni Warlords and took their mask. He put on the Oni Mask of Hatred, becoming immune to the Oni's attacks. Most Oni fled, but others stayed, but just decided to live in harmony with the First Spinjitzu Master. Using the Golden Weapons, he created the 10th realm: Ninjago. Meanwhile, in the Realm of Shadows, from the shadows of the realm, evil manifested itself: the Overlord, a dark shadow spirit. The Overlord consumed more and more shadows, becoming stronger and stronger, until he had consumed all the shadows and was an Oni-like being more powerful than all 3 Oni Warlords combined. The Overlord went into humanoid form. From the shadows of the realm, the Overlord forged the Shadow Armor and the Shadow Blade. Using the armor and the sword, he created his army: the Stone Army. Then, with his army, the Overlord came to Ninjago. The First Spinjitzu Master was not ready for battle, still exhausted from his battle with the Oni Warlords, but the Overlord did not care. The Stone War begun. The First Spinjitzu Master created the golden mech using his element of Creation and fought in it, but then, using Golden Power, summoned his elemental dragon: the Golden Dragon. Still, the Overlord and his army was far too powerful for the First Spinjitzu Master. The First Spinjitzu Master didn't know what to do so he used all the elements at once, unsure what would happen. The power released was so powerful it split Ninjago Island in two: one side with the Overlord and the Golden Mech on it, and another side with the First Spinjitzu Master and the Stone Army on it. The First Spinjitzu Master quickly dealt with the Stone Army, trapping them in a tomb. He created the Realm Crystal so he could occasionally secretly travel back to the Realm of Oni and Dragons to talk with Firstbourne. Then, he created Cloud Kingdom, where the monks, which were under his command, partially controlled Ninjago's fate. He made Cloud Kingdom and Ninjago sister realms. The First Spinjitzu Master then created humans, Serpentine, and other animals as inhabitants for Ninjago after creating Cloud Kingdom. He gave elemental powers (other than the elemental essences) to certain humans, who became the first generation of elemental masters. Samurai warriors were hired to protect Ninjago. The Oni shape shifted into humanoid forms, over the generations most forgetting their purpose and becoming mostly harmless and normal in Ninjago. The First Spinjitzu Master eventually forgot that they came. At some time about a millenium ago, the dragons attacked the Oni that stayed back so the Oni fled to the Realm of Oni where the dragons didn't find them, secretly plotting revenge on the dragons. Centuries ago, one of the few evil Oni left turned a snake evil, as well as giving it the element of Destruction. That snake became the Great Devourer. Around that time, the First Spinjitzu Master got married and gave birth to two sons: Garmadon, the eldest son, and Wu, the youngest. One day in his early years, Garmadon got bitten by the Great Devourer and the evil of the Oni began to consume him. The snake's element of Destruction strengthened the Destruction element Garmadon already had, and also gave him the element of Darkness. Centuries ago, a man named Yang was inspired by the First Spinjitzu Master to be a Sensei. He wanted to be perfect like the First Spinjitzu Master. He created the Yin Blade as a weapon to be more powerful than all 4 Golden Weapons combined. The power was too great and turned him into a ghost, as it did to all of his students. Sensei Yang stole the Realm Crystal while the First Spinjitzu Master was sleeping and went to the Realm of Oni, where he joined the Oni. Sensei Yang attacked the First Spinjitzu Master who fought him off. The First Spinjitzu Master cursed Yang and his students, trapping him in the temple where he taught his students. The First Spinjitzu Master also mastered airjitzu after seeing Yang perform it during the battle. Also, a few centuries ago, Nadakhan the Djiin Prince and Dilaara, an elemental master of Fire, escaped from Djiinjago and formed the Sky Pirates. First, Nadakhan got Flintlocke to join him. Then, he got Dogshank to join him. Next, Doubloon. After that, he got Clancee, the first Serpentine-human hybrid who wanted to be on the elemental masters' side, but was forced to be on the Sky Pirates' side. Khanjikhaan hated that his son had abandoned him and Djiinjago to be a pirate in Ninjago and asked him why. Nadakhaan said that a demon that called himself an "Oni" told him to. Khanjikhaan told Nadakhan to never trust an Oni and Nadakhan told his father that he was a fool. Then Nadakhan left Djiinjago...forever and finally married his love interest Dilaara. About a century ago, an Oni killed the First Spinjitzu Master. Wu and Garmadon fought it off, then Wu took the Realm Crystal and his father's staff, for the First Spinjitzu Master told him to take it. The Sky Pirates were unstoppable...until Captain Soto's crew showed up about 40 years ago. Captain Soto trapped Nadakhan in the Teapot of Tyrahn, then had a pirate who knew dark magic scatter Nadakhan's crew across the Sixteen Realms. Dilaara resisted the magic so Captain Soto and his crew killed her. 40 years ago, the current generation of Dragon Hunters were born. 20 years ago, Iron Baron grew into an adult and took over, changing their way of life so that the people hunted dragons. He gave them their name: Dragon Hunters and ruled them out of fear. Meanwhile, in Ninjago, 20 years ago, Wu was training Morro and Garmadon was training an Oni shape shifted like Chen. An Oni shape shifted into a Cloud Kingdom monk and in Cloud Kingdom, changed Morro's destiny so that he did not become the Green Ninja merely to spark conflict and changed it to Lloyd, for he thought Lloyd would never be willing to fight his own father. Then that Oni left Cloud Kingdom and killed Morro during his search for the Realm Crystal. Garmadon left his training with Chen to protect Misako, who would now become his wife. The First Serpentine War was starting. An Oni shape shifted to look like Chen had started the war, tricking both sides into attacking each other. The 9 Anacondrai Generals, Arcturus, the Leading General, Pythor, Flang, Artucus, Venenum, Purpura, Praedo, Dente, and Occisor. The Elemental Alliance fought off the Serpentine well...except for the Anacondrai. The Anacondrai were far too powerful for them. Garmadon discovered who flutes could be used to incapacitate the Serpentine. All the Anacondrai Generals were banished to the Cursed Realm...except Pythor, who managed to escape. Pythor got locked up in the Serpentine Tomb, where he became the last Anacondrai. Next are the events of Ninjago, which are the same, mostly. Except, in Season 4, Chen is really the same Oni who was shape shifted like Chen earlier. I might add more. by RUASONID1 Category:Fanfictions